Mapping the electrical activity of the heart is a critical component for the diagnosis and treatment of heart disease. Many advanced therapies (such as ablation for the treatment of arrhythmias) require detailed electroanatomic mapping. Currently, mapping is performed in an electrophysiology (EP) lab, during which mapping catheters are inserted into the heart and carefully moved to various locations around the heart to map and identify the origins of the arrhythmia. Once the origin of the arrhythmia is identified, the specific tissue may be destroyed by ablation.